X-Men: Mutant Menace
The Phoenix Force has breathed new life into mutantkind, and with new mutants appearing across the world, they are no longer doomed to extinction. But this new hope is not without its price. Charles Xavier is dead at the Phoenix's hands, and Cyclops, the man who under the thrall of the Phoenix did the deed, is now gone without a trace. Knowing full well that with while mutant-kind is now headed towards a brighter future, they are as close to extinction as they have always been, Magneto forms his own team of X-Men in the memory of his fallen comrades in order to fight the enemies of mutant-kind and create a brighter world, for both man and mutant. Characters Magneto : Master of Magnetism, and leader of the rebel X-Men. With their leader, Scott Summers, missing, it is up to Magneto unite the splintered X-Men that still believe in fighting for a brighter future for mankind. Emma Frost : Former co-leader of the X-Men and beloved of Scott Summers. With her powers broken by the Phoenix, Emma seeks Magneto out for help. Possesses telepathy and an unbreakable diamond form. Frenzy : Joanna Cargill. Former mutant terrorist, current gym-teacher. Recruited by Magneto to become a member of his X-Men, and pursuing a quest to find out what truly happened to Scott Summers. Magik : Illyana Rasputin. Formerly Magneto's prize student, and wielder of the Phoenix Force, Magik is the only Phoenix to have come out stronger after hosting it. Due to her erratic behavior, she is under the watchful eye of Magneto. Possesses teleportation and magical powers. Rachel Summers : Daughter of Scott Summers. Angered by her fathers treatment at the hands of the Avengers and her fellow X-Men, Rachel leaves to join Magneto. Possesses the powers of telepathy and telekinesis. Forge : Formerly insane, and believed dead by the X-Men, Magneto seeks him out to recruit him as a member of the X-Men. Possesses an intuitive genius and great technological expertise. Namor : Namor McKenzie. Former ruler of Atlantis, now in voluntary exile and hunted by the authorities. With his powers ravaged by the Phoenix Force, Namor is sought out by Magneto. Daken : Daken Akihiro, vicious killer and son of Wolverine. Asks Magneo's X-Men for aid and protection. Possesses claws, fangs, heightened senses, superhuman strength, a superhuman healing factor and the ability to manipulate people through pheromones. Quicksilver : Pietro Maximoff. The prodigal son of Magneto, Quicksilver decides to join Magneto's X-Men, to keep a watchful eye on his father. Gambit : Remy LeBeau. Mutant thief and Magneto's wetworks operative. Working as a double agent within Wolverine's X-Men, Gambit supplies information to Magneto as needed and performs the dirty missions. Possesses the ability to charge items with kinetic energy. Sunfire : Shiro Yoshida. Japense mutant and former Horseman of Apocalypse. Joins the X-Men after a mission to Japan. Possesses pyrokinetic powers. Juggernaut : Piotr Rasputin. Avatar of Cyttorak and brother of Magik, Colossus seeks revenge for the suffering he endured at the hands of his sister, who doomed him to eternal damnation as Cyttorak's avatar. Possesses limitless strength and durability. Joseph : The insane clone of Magneto. Believing the real Magneto to be unworthy of the name, Joseph seeks to kill his doppleganger and become the only Magneto. To this end, he has created a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Episodes Sample Dialogue Episode One Magneto: The rebirth of mutant-kind is complete. And now the Avengers, who fought so hard to prevent it, sit back and relax, believing the "mutant problem" to be solved. I am here to assure you that it is not. As we mutants once again take our rightful place in this world, we will have many enemies. Already I see talk of restricting us, of marking us, of hunting us. During the rise of the Nazis, I learned first hand where this talk leads. I am here to say no. No to your abuse, no to your injustice. I have been called many things. Terrorist. X-Man. Hero. Villain. To my fellow mutants and the humans that would speak out against this injustice, I am a brother. And I will fight for you. To our enemies, whether they be human, mutant or otherwise, I am the last thing you will ever see. I call upon every mutant that has ever felt the sting of hatred to join me in New Utopia, and fight for what is right for our people, and our world. And to those that would oppose me, I will say only one thing: We will show no mercy. Episode Two Magneto: X-Men. I come in peace, in the memory of Charles Xavier. You have all known me to be both fierce enemy and staunch ally. Today I come to you as the latter. This school molds the future of mutant-kind, but what about the present? Ask yourselves why Xavier gathered you in the first place. To hide in an isolated corner, or to fight for a better tomorrow where mutant-kind does not need to hide. Kitty: A better tomorrow? You mean one where we're all dead because you publicly invoked the X-Men while promoting your terrorist garbage? Fighting humans isn't why Professor Xavier brought us together. That's not Xavier and that's X-Men, that's you and your Brotherhood. Magneto: I assure you Katherine, those days are behind me. I only wish to make this world a better place. A place where a school bus full of your children does not get blown up. A world where your school doesn't face attack on a daily basis. A world Charles could be proud of. Kitty: You keep saying his name like this is what he wanted. For you to fight humanity. You were the biggest thing holding him and his dream back. Mutant-kind doesn't want your help Magneto, you don't speak for us anymore, if you ever did. Now please leave. Illyana: You're very quick to dismiss Magneto Kitty. I did not hear you denouncing him after he rescued you from an eternity floating around in space. Perhaps he should have left you there. Kitty: How dare you, you little... Magneto: Illyana, please. We did not come here for a fight Katherine, if there are none among you that will answer the call, we will leave in peace. Frenzy: I'll answer, this school was never my style anyways. If I have to hear another brat complaining, I just might shoot myself. Rachel: I'm coming too. Kitty: Rachel, no! Frenzy I expect, but you? Please don't do this. Rachel: I can see it getting closer every day Kitty. The future I came from, or one like it. I can't stop it by taking care of children. I can stop it by helping Magneto. Besides, I need to find my father, and I can't do that here. Magneto: It is agreed then. Frenzy, Marvel Girl, welcome. When the Sentinels come knocking at your front door, I will be waiting for your apology X-Men. Episode Three Namor: This is all because of you Magneto. You and your wretched mutant scum. I cast my lot in with you surface dwelling filth, and now look at me. My powers are broken, my kingdom has exiled me. I am nothing anymore. Emma Frost: We can help you Namor. You're not the only one, we're all experiencing problems with our powers. We played with fire and we were burned, but we can fix this. Namor: You cretins can't even help yourselves, how are you supposed to help me. Magneto: Enough Namor. This is not behavior befitting a king. Your kingdom has cast you out, the rest of the world hunts you as a war criminal, we are your only choice. Namor: If you ever speak to me like that again surface dweller, I will tear out your still beating heart and crush it in front of you. Magneto: You'll need your powers to do that. Let's get to work on restoring them, shall we? Episode Four Rachel Summers: This is Victor Creed we're talking about, one of the most despicable, monstrous men ever to walk the face of the Earth. I don't care if he's amnesiac or wearing a pink tutu and selling girlscout cookies, we can't let him stay here. Emma Frost: What do you propose we do with him Rachel? Rachel: Toss him back into the sea. Forge: That's not a bad idea actually. Daken: You guys know I can hear you, right? Rachel: Shut up Daken. Magneto: Enough. Daken's sordid past aside, he is a mutant in need. He may have done horrible things in the past, but so have all of us. He is valuable to our cause, and he deserves a second chance at redemption. Emma: Actually, this would be his fourth or something, but very well. Just don't be surprised when he evicerates one of us. Episode Five Magneto: You have brought war to these shores Pietro, a war we are not ready to fight. How dare you come here after fighting us in the Phoenix War. You've almost doomed your own people to extinction twice now, yet every time you come crawling back to us, expecting us to fix your problems. Quicksilver: No father, every time I come crawling back to you, expecting you to try and help your son for once. And every time I'm met with hatred. I guess I'm a fool for trying. Magneto: I don't hate you Pietro, I love you. Which is why it pains me to see you make bad decision upon bad decision. Quicksilver: Then help me break the cycle. We've both left much to be desired from each other, this could be a brand new start for us. Magneto: Very well Pietro. To me, my X-Men! Episode Six Colossus: Hear me X-Men. I come before you with a most generous offer. Hand over Illyana Rasputin to me, that I may turn her into the bloody stain that she has left upon my soul, and I will grant you a quick death. Defy me, and your fortress will crumble beneath my feet as the seas run red with your blood, while your screams of agony echo in prayer to Cyttorak. Emma Frost: He's gone utterly mad, and there's no way any of us can stop him. Unless the demon girl has her powers back. Magneto: Illyana, you cured him of this possession once, can you do it again? Illyana: Even if I could muster up the power to teleport someone like him, I do not believe so. Cyttorak will have strengthened his hold on my brother, I don't believe anything can stop him now. Forge: I have something that might knock the wind out of his sails, but you'll have to keep him occupied for five minutes. Frenzy: By the looks of him, I'm not sure we can keep him occupied for one. Magneto: He is a man of metal, and I am the Master of Magnetism. You'll have your five minutes Forge, make them count. Episode Seven Magneto: Ms. Hill, I presume? Maria Hill: What the hell are you doing here? How did he get in here? Magneto: Let's just say, I am a man of many ways. Me and my X-Men were just minding our own business, when to our great surprise we were attacked by Sentinels. Maria Hill: The Sentinel Program has been discontinued Mr. Eisenhardt, or Lensherr or whatever you're calling yourself these days. Magneto: I tried to tell them that, but I'm afraid they couldn't quite hear me over the sound of them invading my headquarters. You need to tell me where these Sentinels come from, if you value your continued existence. Maria Hill: The only thing I need to tell you is "you're under arrest". If some killer robots decided to invade your terrorist headquarters, more power to them. Now you can go back to your stinking rock and play X-Man, because I'm afraid I don't take orders from mutant terrorists, unless you'd be more comfortable in a S.H.I.E.L.D. holding cell. Magneto: Mark my words Ms. Hill, if I find out you or S.H.I.E.L.D. have any involvement in bringing back the Sentinels, I will bring your entire world down. You may have stripped this place of as much metal as possible, but believe me when I tell you there is more than enough lying around for me to bring this vessel down. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some Sentinels to destroy. Maria Hill: I want every S.H.I.E.L.D. resource available on making sure that that man doesn't set foot on this Hellicarrier alive again. Episode Eight Magneto: This child is far too dangerous. There is only one option here. Emma: What are you saying? Daken: Isn't it obvious? Our fearless leader wants to off the kid. Rachel: What? You can't be serious Magneto, she's an innocent. Magneto: So are the countless people that she will kill. Emma: We can help her. Rehabilitate her. Rachel: That's how you honor Xavier's dream Magnus? What if the Professor had given up on you? Decided you were too dangerous to be left alive? Magneto: He would have been spared a lot of grief. I don't like this anymore than the rest of you. To end a mutant life when there are so few is an abomination, but we have an obligation to both man and mutant. This child's mind is no longer her own, there is nothing of her left. You said so yourself Rachel. Rachel: That's not true, I sensed something. A trace, a residue. I won't let you kill her until I know for sure there's nothing left. Magneto: I'm not willing to bet lives on false hope Rachel. You all came to me because you believed I could provide a brighter future for all of us, and now you have to trust in my decisions. Emma: Perhaps we're losing faith in this vision of yours Magneto. You've led mutant-kind astray before, and given your erratic behavior of late, I'm starting to think we may have been in wrong in trusting you. Magneto: And we are to trust you instead? We all suffered your leadership when you wielded the Phoenix Force. Emma Frost: That wasn't me, and you bloody know it. Magneto: You said it yourself Miss Frost, you played with fire and you were burned. Now step aside. Emma: No. We won't let you do this. I'll stop you if I have to, at any cost.